1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved flat camera, such as of the disc film cartridge type, which is generally parallel-piped shape and flat and thin in the transverse direction i.e. in the direction of the camera optical axis.
2. Background of the Invention
An example of a flat camera of the above nature is one which employs a disc film cartridge as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,096. The disc film cartridge is provided with a central hub which may be coupled with a rotational driving system, and encloses therein a film member with an exposure region where fifteen rectangular exposure frames are to be formed circularly around the central hub, with each frame having its shorter sides disposed in the circumferential direction of the disc film. Such a disc film cartridge facilitates the construction of a camera in a flat shape because of the thinness of the cartridge itself. However, as to the arrangement of the components of the camera employing such a disc film cartridge, the exposure aperture must be formed at a location remote from the center of the loaded film cartridge, with the shorter sides of the exposure aperture being vertically oriented. Hence, the camera objective lens, being in alignment with the exposure aperture, must also be disposed in the camera housing proximate one side thereof and at a generally medial position in the vertical direction. As regards the light-emitting portion of a photoflash device provided in the camera housing, the light-emitting portion should preferably be located as remote as possible from the objective lens for the purpose of avoiding the redeye phenomenon. Additionally, it is preferable that the photoflash light-emitting portion is located at the upper portion near the other side of the camera housing because a light-emitting portion located lower than the camera objective lens will cause unnatural shadows on the objects being photographed.
When the camera user takes a picture with the camera provided with the objective lens and the light-emitting portion of the flash device arranged as described above, the user should normally support the camera with one hand touching the front and rear surfaces of the lower portion of the camera housing close to the objective lens located on one side and with the other hand touching the front and rear surfaces of the lower portion of the camera housing close to the opposite other side. Supported in that way, the camera is unstable and it sometimes occurs that some fingers of the user's hand partially covers the light-emitting portion of the flash device, preventing proper illumination.
A known flat camera of the type described above is provided with a cover member which covers the front of the camera when not in use and which is adapted to serve as a grip for holding the camera when in use. Such a cover member not only increases the camera thickness when in the covered condition, resulting in inconvenience in the carrying of the camera, but it also renders the camera unsuitable for holding because the cover member is formed at its interior surface with recesses and projections complementary with the configuration of the camera front and the user's fingers encounter or touch the recesses and projections resulting in great inconvenience in the holding of the camera.